A Bond of Convenience
by Sideslip
Summary: Arranged bonds were unusual but not unheard of.  This one was different from all others because it was arranged by the High Lord Optimus Prime.   AU
1. Chapter 1

A challenge was issued over on lj for the PxJ community. In short, with the upcoming wedding of William and Kate, write a story featuring one or both of the following:

* wedding  
>* royalty<p>

So, here is my answer to the challenge. Each chapter is at least 500 words in length and I'm aiming for around 15 chapters. Oh, this also has to be complete by the end of the month. Other stories will be on hold until this one is complete.

Out of courtesy, I'm also delaying posts of chapters here by a few days.

* * *

><p>Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 1 of ?) written for the April 2011 challenge<br>Verse: G1 AU  
>Rating: PG<br>Other Characters: Optimus  
>Warnings: none<br>Summary: Jazz is summoned to the palace in Iacon.  
>AN: I am stepping out of my comfort zone with this story. I'm not sure yet how long it is going to be.

(I do not own Transformers.)

Jazz stood before the ornate and massive door leading to the office of the High Lord Optimus Prime. A humble musician, it had never crossed his processor that he would ever see this place, much less have an actual appointment with the High Lord. He still did not know why he had been summoned here. He carefully checked all of his memory files again. He had never been in trouble with the law. If he had, certainly the enforcers would have taken care of that. He had no ties to nobility. He had no business dealings which would cause him to cross paths with the High Lord. So why was he here?

At the appointed time the assistant standing next to Jazz quietly knocked and access was granted. Jazz found himself ushered into the office of the High Lord and the assistant was quickly dismissed leaving Jazz alone with the ruler of all of Cybertron. He fell to one knee with his arm crossed across his sparkplates knowing to show the proper sign of respect. He waited with his helm bowed until told to rise again. Jazz stood before the massive desk and looked at the High Lord Optimus Prime remaining silent until spoken to.

Jazz was surprised when the mech before him rose from his seat and held out his arm to the luxurious seating area off to the side. Jazz stepped toward the alcove and stood beside a chair waiting for his host. If Jazz was surprised at being invited to sit with the ruler of Cybertron, he was stunned when the High Lord poured two cubes of mid-grade gesturing for Jazz to sit while he prepared the energon.

Jazz did sit down. He had never heard of anything like this before. The High Lord was a busy mech. What business could he possibly have with a commoner like himself? He politely accepted the cube offered to him and took a small taste. It was of far better quality than what he was used to having. That was not unexpected. Despite the nervousness and curiosity Jazz felt inside, he took the circumstances in stride. He remained respectful but did manage a warm smile when the High Lord sat down and looked at Jazz.

"Thank you for coming today, Jazz," the High Lord said kindly.

Jazz was a bit puzzled by this. Deciding to just be himself he chuckled a bit and answered, "Ya know, it's not every cycle that one receives an invitation to tha palace in Iacon, much less to meet with tha High Lord Optimus Prime."

The ruler of Cybertron smiled at that. He liked how this mech had decided to accept the situation he was currently in. The smile faded a bit as he hoped that he was doing the right thing.

"Please, in this setting, call me Optimus. I never cared much for the full title. It always seemed a bit much to me." Optimus smiled again. With his position he truly had no equals. He enjoyed it when he could converse with others without the use of titles.

"Well, okay Optimus," Jazz said, feeling strange calling the ruler of Cybertron by his actual name. "So, why am ah here? Ah don't think ya normally invite commoners over to share some energon and just chat." Might as well find out what was going on.

Optimus sighed actually wishing he could put this off. Again he hoped he was not making a mistake. "Very well," he said softly. "I have gone through countless records until I came across yours. I think you are the right mech for a very difficult situation."

Jazz frowned at that and set down his cube of energon on a nearby table. "What kind of situation are we talking about here?" he asked cautiously.

Optimus shuttered his optics for a moment to gather the courage for what he was going to say next. Looking again at the musician, he said quietly, "I have selected you to be a partner in an arranged bonding."


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 2 of ?) written for the April 2011 challenge  
>Verse: G1 AU<br>Rating: PG  
>Other Characters: Optimus<br>Warnings: none  
>Summary: Jazz has to make a choice.<p>

(I do not own Transformers.)

Arranged bonds were unusual but not unheard of. Usually they were done for political reasons although the High Lord never presided over those ceremonies. Noble families arranged these types of agreements well in advance. The nobles which were to be bonded knew of their situation from an early age and were raised to believe it was perfectly normal. Less common were arranged bonds where a noble had trouble finding a bondmate. These arrangements were nearly spontaneous with the nobles which were to be bonded not even meeting one another until the actual bonding ceremony took place.

Jazz knew all of this but there was something that troubled him deeply. He was not a noble. He realized that Optimus knew that Jazz was aware of this as well. The silence stretched until it grew uncomfortable.

Jazz finally spoke. "Optimus, Ah'm gonna state tha obvious here. Ah'm not a noble mech. So far as Ah know, arranged bonds only take place among tha nobility."

Optimus nodded slowly at Jazz. "Normally that is true. This is a different situation. The noble in question made it clear that the choice of a bondmate was mine to make with no restrictions." He set down his cube before continuing. "If you have no interest in this, leave now and I will not think less of you. If you stay, you will be committing yourself to this agreement. The bonding ceremony would take place three cycles from now."

Jazz stood up. Being a commoner he never had any expectation of interacting with the nobility other than when they were in the audience when he was singing. Now he was being asked to consider a whole new way of life. It would undoubtedly be far more comfortable that what he was used to but he had to make the choice now. He would never have to worry about his next cube of energon or paying his rent. The drawback was that he would have no idea who his bondmate would be until he stood before the High Lord for the ceremony.

* * *

><p>Jazz picked up the image he had of his carrier and sire. He brushed a servo against the frame. He missed them greatly but had the hope of rejoining them in the Matrix. He sat heavily on the narrow berth. He hoped he wouldn't regret his decision. Jazz had considered that if he said yes to the High Lord's proposal that he could end up being bonded to a mech he didn't even like. Jazz did not like that idea one bit. Jazz was not an overly spiritual mech but he did respect the High Lord of Cybertron. Jazz had asked only one question before making his decision.<p>

"Why are you doing this?" he had asked Optimus.

The reply had startled him. He pondered the words again in his processor. "I am trying to help a friend." Because Jazz respected Optimus he had agreed to the proposal trusting that the High Lord was wise in specifically choosing Jazz.

Jazz put the image he was holding into the small box which held all of his meager possessions and left the room. His rent was paid in full and the contract was terminated. He had given his last performance the previous cycle without telling anyone why he had no more performances scheduled. He didn't tell anyone where he was going.

Jazz decided to walk to the palace. It was a long way but he had plenty of time before he needed to be there. He didn't even know if he would still be residing in Iacon once this was done. As he walked he again reflected on the words Optimus had spoken. This was to help a friend. If Optimus had said anything about duty or honor Jazz would have politely declined. Helping a friend was something Jazz could not fault no matter how hard he tried.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 3 of ?) written for the April 2011 challenge  
>Verse: G1 AU<br>Rating: PG  
>Other Characters: Optimus, unnamed aide<br>Warnings: none  
>Summary: Jazz prepares for the bonding ceremony.<p>

(I do not own Transformers.)

A/N: Problems with this site prevented me from posting this weekend. I checked the user forum and found I was not the only one with this problem.

Jazz had arrived at the palace and was greeted by the same aide that had escorted him a few cycles earlier. The aide took the small box and assured Jazz that it would be placed in the transport which would take him to his new home. Jazz was then shown to a small room with a private washrack. He was instructed that he had a joor to prepare for the ceremony and that the aide would return to retrieve him when it was time. As a performer Jazz kept a neat appearance but he took advantage of the washrack and then got to work using the various soft cloths and polishes set out on a small table. He was nearly done when there was a soft knock at the door. Jazz frowned. The aide was early and he had not quite finished mentally preparing for what was soon to take place.

Calling for the aide to enter, Jazz froze when he saw Optimus enter the room. Jazz fell to one knee with his arm across his chest forgetting that Optimus preferred less formality when there was no audience. Jazz waited for the command to stand. It did not come. Instead, he heard the large mech descend onto one knee before Jazz. Optimus gently placed a servo on the musician's shoulder. Jazz looked up into the High Lord's clear blue optics.

"Jazz, thank you for agreeing to do this," Optimus said softly. "I want you to know that I did not make this choice lightly. I truly believe with my entire spark that this bond can be fulfilling for both partners."

Jazz didn't know what to say to that. He decided to be honest with mech kneeling with him. "Optimus, Ah'm afraid."

"I understand," Optimus answered. He handed a small data chip to Jazz. "This contains the frequency which will connect you to my personal aide. Contact me if you just want to talk."

Jazz hesitantly took the chip understanding that he was being trusted with privileged information. "Thank ya," he said quietly.

"You're welcome," Optimus said as he stood. "My aide will be here soon." Optimus then left leaving Jazz alone with his thoughts.

Jazz had just finished his polishing when the aide knocked on the door.

* * *

><p>Jazz now stood once again before the massive door which led to the office of the High Lord Optimus Prime. The aide quietly explained a few details to Jazz as they waited before the closed door. The ceremony would be small and private. Only the High Lord and the couple would be present along with two witnesses. The High Lord's aide would serve as a witness on Jazz's behalf. The noble waiting on the other side of the door had brought an aide as well. The ceremony would be short skipping over most of the usual questions instead only asking that both parties had in no way been coerced into this bond. The High Lord would then proclaim the couple legally bonded. When the couple decided to initiate the physical bond would be up to them but it was not required to take place quickly. Jazz was relieved to hear that. He had feared having to physically join his spark to a stranger. He barely had time to dwell on that thought when the aide announced it was time. The aide entered the office leaving Jazz standing on the threshold looking into the room.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 4 of ?) written for the April 2011 challenge  
>Verse: G1 AU<br>Rating: PG  
>Other Characters: Optimus, unnamed aides, the mystery noble<br>Warnings: language  
>Summary: Jazz discovers the identity of his bondmate.<p>

(I do not own Transformers.)

Jazz stood on the threshold of the office of the High Lord Optimus Prime and looked inside. Straight ahead he saw Optimus standing in front of his desk facing toward Jazz. Two aides stood to either side of Optimus. The aide standing to the left of Optimus was the one who had escorted Jazz through the palace. The aide standing to the right of Optimus must have been the second witness spoken of earlier. Before Optimus a mech was kneeling with his back to the door. Jazz was still for a moment while he took in the sight.

Jazz had to suppress a shout of glee. Of all of the possibilities for a bondmate, he was to be bonded to a Praxian! Jazz had never dated a Praxian but he had heard plenty about them. He had occasionally seen them in the audience when he performed. Their majestic doorwings were art in motion. Jazz had noticed their doorwings would quiver when he sang certain tones. It was said that they could be driven absolutely wild just from gentle touches to their doorwings. This mech's doorwings were black and white and held proudly upon his back. From what Jazz could see from behind, the entire mech appeared to have a black and white color scheme similar to Jazz. That was interesting. They would at least make a cute couple.

Jazz slowly walked into the office. Optimus seemed quite serious. Even though this was an arranged bonding, shouldn't it be a happy time? Neither aide was smiling. Jazz decided it was due to the serious nature of bonding one spark to another. Jazz did take that very seriously. After his brief talk with Optimus he had decided in his processor that he would do everything he could to make this a fulfilling partnership.

Once Jazz had drawn up even with the mech kneeling on the floor he glanced down for a moment. The mech had his helm bowed so Jazz couldn't see the mech's face. Were those points of a red chevron peeking out? Jazz remembered why he was there and knelt on one knee before Optimus then crossed his chest with his arm and bowed his helm.

Jazz listened as Prowl recited a brief invocation to Primus. Optimus addressed the musician. "Jazz. Have you been coerced in any way into taking this bond?"

Jazz answered quietly, "No, High Lord Optimus Prime. Ah was not coerced inta taking this bond."

Optimus then turned his attention to the other mech kneeling before him. "Prowl. Have you been coerced in any way into taking this bond?"

Jazz never heard the answer. Prowl? A Praxian noble named Prowl? Suddenly everything became clear. Frag no! Even though Jazz remained still he began to panic inside his processor. That shout of glee from earlier turned into a wail of despair. Jazz realized that someone had a servo on his arm urging him to stand. Jazz looked up and saw it was Optimus himself helping Jazz to his peds. Jazz wanted to flee but it was too late.

No mech in their right processor would want to be bound to Lord Prowl of Praxus.

* * *

><p>AN: I never said this was going to be a fairy tale wedding. I realized that I never set a goal for this challenge. I am aiming for somewhere around 15 chapters.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 5 of ?) written for the April 2011 challenge  
>Verse: G1 AU<br>Rating: PG  
>Characters: Jazz, Prowl, Prowl's aide (named in chapter), mention of Optimus<br>Warnings: none  
>Summary: Jazz arrives in Praxus<p>

(I do not own Transformers.)

Jazz sat silently in the transport which was taking Prowl and him back to Praxus. Neither mech said anything. Jazz would normally have been excited about being able to enjoy such a comfortable mode of transportation. Instead, he sat stiffly looking forward. He thought about what had happened earlier.

Once he had gotten to his peds he was standing face to face with his bondmate. Prowl and Jazz looked into the other's optics. Then Prowl turned and walked out leaving Jazz gaping after him. The second witness, who was Prowl's aide, approached Jazz respectfully and quietly asked Jazz to follow him to the waiting transport. Jazz turned to Optimus who gave Jazz a brief nod before stepping away to speak with his own aide.

Jazz followed Prowl's aide and stepped into the transport sitting as far away from Prowl as possible. Jazz shuttered his optics. It wasn't that Prowl was an unattractive mech. Quite the opposite, in fact. Lord Prowl was striking in appearance. His frame was strong and sturdy. His movements were graceful and his doorwings were magnificent. They arched over Prowl's back framing his face. Prowl's face was well defined and crowned by a brilliant red chevron. His optics were icy blue and gave away none of his thoughts. Therein was the problem. Prowl displayed no emotions. None. It was impossible to know what the mech was thinking. It was said that Prowl was not capable of displaying emotions because he had none.

Jazz didn't know if it was possible for a mech to have no emotions but from everything he had heard, Prowl was absolutely cold in his dealings with others. He was not a cruel mech but he handled everything with efficiency and never deviated from his agenda. No one had ever seen Prowl with anyone outside of business dealings. He was never seen at public events or at any type of social gathering. Little was known of his private life. It was said that he worked, refueled, recharged, and nothing else. Praxus was a prosperous city and as the lord of the city Prowl was very wealthy. Rumors said that several had attempted to form personal relationships with Prowl (undoubtedly to tap into that wealth) but Prowl had refused all requests for dates. Jazz was now bonded, at least legally, to this mech. At some point in the future, he was going to physically bond his spark to this cold mech.

The trip to Praxus seemed to last far too long and yet it seemed all too soon they were arriving at the official residence of the Lord of Praxus. Prowl stepped out of the transport and walked inside without a word. Prowl's aide stood at the door waiting on Jazz. Jazz stepped out and wordlessly followed the aide into the residence.

The aide introduced himself as Trailblazer. He was a quiet mech but appeared to be competent and knowledgeable. He showed Jazz around the key locations of the residence promising a detailed tour the next cycle. He was shown the kitchen and offered a cube of mid-grade which Jazz accepted gratefully. Trailblazer pointed out the dining room and living areas. He pointed to Prowl's private office which currently had the door closed. Upstairs were the berthrooms.

Prowl's suite occupied one end of the floor. Jazz was shown to a modest yet comfortable guest suite. It was modest by Praxian standards but Jazz had never lived in a place this large and this was just a guest suite. Jazz had a private seating area, a separate room with a large and comfortable berth, and a private washrack. Trailblazer excused himself. "You have an appointment with Lord Prowl early in the cycle." He paused and added quietly, "You were very brave to do this. Let me know if I can do anything to help you adjust to your stay here."

Jazz was then left alone. It seemed he at least had one friend here. He looked around his suite. His box was sitting on a table. Jazz walked to the table and opened the box. He removed the picture of his carrier and sire. He looked at it for a while. "Never thought this would be how Ah would spend my bonding night," he whispered to the image. Jazz had always figured if he ever bonded that he would have a simple ceremony surrounded by friends followed by a night of interfacing culminating with the merging of sparks. Jazz did have a simple ceremony. He started to think that he had been denied any friends but then he remembered the data chip Optimus had given him. Perhaps one friend had been present. Maybe two if he could count Trailblazer.

Now Jazz sat in a room, legally bonded, and alone. He brushed a servo against the image of his carrier. He carried the image to the berthroom and set it on a shelf. He settled down for recharge. The last thought he had before drifting off was something his carrier had told him when he was young: sometimes the coldest armor hides the hottest spark. Jazz doubted this was true in Prowl's case but he would wait until the meeting with Prowl to decide.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 6 of ?) written for the April 2011 challenge  
>Verse: G1 AU<br>Rating: PG  
>Characters: Jazz, Prowl, Trailblazer (OC), mention of Optimus<br>Warnings: none  
>Summary: Jazz and Prowl talk to each other for the first time.<p>

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. I really enjoy reading them!

(I do not own Transformers.)

Jazz momentarily forgot where he was when he onlined. He was in a comfortable berth, far more lavish than anything he could afford. He looked around the room. He saw the image of his creators on a shelf and suddenly remembered where he was. Jazz rolled onto his side with a groan. He stared at the wall for a few klicks before getting up. He wandered downstairs into the kitchen. Trailblazer was already there and offered him a cube of mid-grade. Jazz sat down at the table. Trailblazer asked if he would like a news pad and Jazz read while he drank his energon.

The lead story was about the arranged bond of the ruler of the city. The article was short mainly noting that Lord Prowl had traveled to Iacon where the High Lord Optimus Prime had presided over the ceremony. Jazz was named in the article with the notation that Jazz was a musician. The article, while short, was tastefully written. Jazz read the last line of the article twice. It said that Prowl and Jazz were both friends of the High Lord. Jazz set down the news pad. He was just a musician. He had struggled at times to make his rents and never had an excess of credits. To be mentioned as a friend of the High Lord was remarkable. Jazz thought about that while he finished refueling. As soon as he was done Trailblazer said it was time for his meeting with Lord Prowl.

Jazz stepped into the office. Trailblazer shut the door behind him leaving Jazz alone in the room with his bondmate. Prowl was studying a data pad. Prowl looked up at Jazz, his optics betrayed nothing. "Have a seat," he said expressionlessly.

Jazz stepped forward and sat down in one of the two chairs before Prowl's desk.

Prowl glanced down at the data pad again. "You are a musician," he said flatly.

"Yes," Jazz answered quietly.

Prowl looked up again. "I will be blunt, Jazz. As the Lord of Praxus I require an offspring, preferably two, to ensure that my line can continue to rule this city. I asked the High Lord Optimus Prime to find a suitable partner for me. He chose you."

Although Jazz was still overwhelmed by the events which had taken place, he still tried to find humor in the situation. "So, ya want an heir and a spare?" he joked to Prowl.

Prowl's expression did not change. "Essentially, yes."

Jazz's grin faded. "Ya mean right now?"

Prowl continued to look at Jazz with that same blank look. "No. You may determine the time for us to join sparks."

Jazz wasn't happy with what he heard. "That's it? No romancing? No interfacing?"

Prowl replied evenly, "I have no desire for romance or interfacing. I simply require an heir. In return I will provide for your needs. I have established an account in your name." Prowl pushed a data chip across the desk. "The guest suite you stayed in is now yours. I will give you complete freedom to do whatever you wish with your time provided it does not reflect poorly on me."

Jazz stared at Prowl. Everything he had heard about the mech was true and then some. Finally, he managed to say, "Ya do realize that bonding our sparks without interfacing will be quite painful ta both of us."

Prowl seemed to look straight through Jazz. "Pain is inconsequential. This is a bond of convenience, nothing more. You provide the offspring and in return you have a comfortable life with minimal interference from me."

Jazz sighed and shook his helm sadly.

"Tell me when you wish to join sparks. I'll clear my schedule as needed. It may take several attempts to produce a spark," Prowl summarized. "Otherwise, your time is yours. The only other thing I require is that when others around you address me as Lord Prowl, for the sake of propriety. Although you are a commoner, being legally bonded to me allows you to carry the title of Lord Consort. If there is nothing else, I have work to do."

Prowl reached for another data pad and ignored Jazz. Jazz sat and watched Prowl for a bit. He was legally bonded to a fantastic looking mech and apparently interfacing was out of the question. Jazz didn't really want to interface with this mech. Prowl had made the process of creating an offspring sound cold and clinical. Finally he sighed and murmured, "I'll just see myself out." He quietly left the office wondering what he should do.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 7 of ?) written for the April 2011 challenge  
>Verse: G1 AU<br>Rating: PG  
>Characters: Jazz, Trailbreaker (OC), Ratchet, mentions of Optimus and Prowl<br>Warnings: none  
>Summary: Jazz deals with the aftermath of his conversation with Prowl and Jazz's true character is revealed.<p>

(I do not own Transformers.)

Jazz left the office, let the door shut behind him, and stood in the hallway. He had enjoyed his life as a performer. He liked the fact that he could entertain others and allow them to forget about the troubles for a while. It hadn't been easy work but he had earned every credit. Often Jazz had to get by with very little. He had been happy though. He wondered what twist of fate had brought him to this. He now had no worries regarding his physical needs but he was in a loveless bond where his only role was to produce offspring. Jazz might be regarded as a friend to Optimus but Jazz didn't think he wanted Optimus as his friend.

Jazz wandered back to the kitchen hoping to find Trailblazer there. The aide was sitting at the table working on a data pad. He looked up at Jazz but said nothing of the meeting which had just concluded. Instead, Trailblazer smiled and tried to sound cheerful, "I'm getting ready to run some errands. Would you like to accompany me? It would give you an opportunity to get to know your way around Praxus."

Jazz didn't really feel like going but he knew he couldn't just mope around. He might as well explore his new home. With a small forced smile he nodded and followed Trailblazer out of the residence.

Trailblazer took care of some administrative matters first on Prowl's behalf which also gave the aide an opportunity to introduce Lord Consort Jazz to some of the other prominent members of the city. Jazz was warmly welcomed and everyone was curious about the bondmate of the Lord of Praxus. Jazz masterfully redirected all questions away from himself and Prowl being careful to say nothing derogatory about Prowl. Everyone loved Jazz's easy and natural charm. At least, Jazz thought to himself, he wasn't doing anything to cast Prowl in a bad light.

As Trailblazer guided Jazz around Praxus he pointed out museums, galleries, and shops. Trailblazer had a number of stops to make to various businesses and Jazz wandered around some nearby shops. A book shop caught his attention. He had always loved to read but rarely had enough credits to purchase book files. He briefly considered the chip Prowl had given to him but decided against using it for the moment. He wanted to find a way to actually earn his credits but he knew he would not be able to perform as he had before.

Once Trailblazer had completed his business, he took Jazz a different way back to the residence passing by the renowned Crystal Gardens of Praxus. Jazz had always wanted to see them and now he had the means to do so. He kept walking though setting it aside for another time. He wondered kind of role a Lord Consort had. If he had been nobility he probably would have been prepared for some type of role from his creation. Jazz understood business only as it pertained to his needs such as contracts for rents and performances. He wouldn't be much help to Prowl running an entire city. Jazz was lost in his thoughts and had to ask Trailblazer to repeat himself.

"Sorry, Lord Consort Jazz," Trailblazer said, using his title as they were out in public, "I said this is the central medical facility."

Suddenly, Jazz had an idea. While he didn't follow the actions of the nobility all that closely he did know that some of them chose to take on various causes. He asked Trailblazer if they could go inside the medical facility. Trailblazer nodded and proceeded to take him to the administrator's office. The administrator was a mech called Ratchet. He was trained as a medic so he understood the center's needs very well and could handle them properly.

Ratchet personally took them on a tour. After seeing the impressive facilities, Jazz asked if he could visit a few patients. Ratchet looked at the Lord Consort carefully and figured out quickly what Jazz was seeking. With a small smile, Ratchet took Jazz and Trailblazer to the youngling ward. Despite the injuries sustained by the young mechs and femme there, they were delighted to have a chance to meet the new bondmate of the Lord Prowl. They didn't understand the nuances of the situation the way their creators did. To them, Jazz was a fascinating mech whom they were curious about. It was unusual for a commoner to bond to a noble.

Jazz visited with the injured and even soothed some of them singing soft songs. The younglings were completely in love with Jazz and their creators were drawn to him as well. It was time to leave. Jazz spoke briefly to Ratchet and set up a regular schedule twice each deca-cycle to visit with the patients.

Jazz and Trailblazer left the medical center and Jazz was far more upbeat than before. He had made some younglings and their creators forget about their problems for a short time. He found this was more fulfilling that any performance he had ever given because it hadn't been a performance. Jazz had acted from the spark. He also had the satisfaction of knowing that this would not reflect poorly on Prowl. Perhaps it could even help to enhance Prowl's public image. Jazz had no affection for Prowl but the Lord of Praxus was his bondmate. Jazz may have been a commoner but he was an honorable mech.

Once they returned to the residence, Jazz excused himself and returned to his suite. He found a blank pad in a desk in the sitting area of his suite and began to keep a careful log of the time he spent at the medical facility along with any other notes he felt were relevant. He determined what he felt was a fair rate based on his singing performances and kept a tally of the credits he felt he had truly earned.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for the wonderful comments! Yes, Prowl acts like a complete idiot in the beginning of this story. Jazz is an amazing mech to put up with it. I read all comments and greatly appreciate them.

Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 8 of ?) written for the April 2011 challenge  
>Verse: G1 AU<br>Rating: PG  
>Characters: Jazz, Prowl, mentions of Trailblazer (OC) and other unnamed mechs<br>Warnings: none  
>Summary: Jazz adjusts to life in Praxus.<p>

(I do not own Transformers.)

It had been two orns since the bonding ceremony. Jazz had learned his way around Praxus well enough that he could get around without Trailblazer as a guide. It wouldn't have mattered anyway since Jazz had become a familiar face to the citizens of Praxus, noble and commoner alike. If Jazz needed help finding something all he had to do was ask and someone was happy to assist.

This particular cycle Jazz was in a book shop looking for a book file he remembered reading as a youngling but couldn't remember the name of the author. He couldn't remember the title of the book file either so he had to describe the story to the owner. The owner of the book shop listened carefully and then guided Jazz to a shelf and selected a certain book file. Jazz was delighted because once he saw the title he remembered that was the one he was looking for.

Jazz paid for the book file using the chip Prowl had given to him and added it to the music files he had purchased earlier. Jazz felt no qualms about using the chip to pay for his purchases. He was comfortable knowing that he had earned the credits through the visits to the hospital. Jazz never showed his records to Prowl, keeping them only for himself. When Jazz had set up his record-keeping system he struggled a bit with how to account for his energon consumption and the fact that he was staying at the official residence of the Lord of Praxus. He could never afford a comparable place to live or the daily mid-grade energon he consumed which was of very good quality. Ultimately, he decided he couldn't account for it. Instead, he concentrated on keeping track of his personal spending, never using more credits that what he had tallied in his records even though far more were available to him.

Once Jazz left the book shop he walked toward the Crystal Gardens. He indulged by purchasing a small energon confection from a street vendor mentally adding the cost to his tally of expenses for the day. Jazz then insisted on paying his admission to the Crystal Gardens but did allow the groundskeeper to give him a private tour. Jazz took his time looking at the crystals admiring their colors and shapes. Now he understood why the Crystal Gardens of Praxus were so well-regarded. Once the tour was complete, Jazz stopped in the gift shop to purchase a small crystal starter set of his own. The groundskeeper and clerk asked if he wouldn't rather have samples from the gardens themselves but Jazz insisted that the purchased set was fine. The set, although small, was expensive and Jazz knew he wouldn't be able to purchase more music or book files for a while. Still, he would take his time reading the one he purchased earlier and since it was a long story it would take a while. The crystal set would also take some time since he had learned from a bit of research that new crystals had to be tended to very carefully.

Taking his purchases back to the residence he greeted Trailblazer in the kitchen and retrieved his own energon and then sat down to start reading his new book file. At first, Trailblazer had prepared Jazz's energon but Jazz had been uncomfortable with that so now he prepared his own. It was getting late in the cycle so once Jazz was done he went to his suite and unpacked the crystal set. It had everything he needed to get started so he decided he would work on it the next cycle since he was not scheduled to visit the medical facility. He had also decided that next cycle he was going to have a talk with Prowl.

* * *

><p>Jazz spent the first part of the cycle starting up his crystal set. For now he would leave it in his suite where he could monitor it closely. Once it was established he had plans to move it into an area outside behind the residence. There was a space along the far wall of the yard where it should do well and add a bit of Jazz's style to the residence. Prowl was just going to have to deal with that.<p>

That task complete, Jazz now stood before the door of Prowl's office feeling a bit unsure of himself. They had not spoken since that first conversation the cycle after their bonding ceremony. Prowl had been true to his word. He had not interfered one bit with Jazz's activities and Jazz had done nothing to disgrace Prowl. Jazz knew Prowl was in his office and hesitantly knocked. There was a long silence before he heard Prowl say, "Come in."

Jazz entered the office shutting the door behind him. Prowl was staring straight at him with that same expressionless look. Prowl raised a servo to indicate a chair and Jazz sat down. They looked at one another for a klick. Jazz still couldn't believe how striking the mech was to look at.

"Is there a reason you are here? Do you wish to set a time for joining our sparks?" Prowl asked.

"Actually, no. I mean, yes," Jazz struggled a bit. "Yes, there is a reason I am here but no, it isn't to set a time for joining sparks."

"Then you have no reason to be here," Prowl said flatly. He seemed to consider something then added, "If you are concerned about joining sparks, know that I will not force you to do so. As I have stated before, you choose the time."

"Now wait a klick, Prowl," Jazz said. "Aren't ya even the least bit curious what Ah've been up to the last two orns?" Jazz had not come to Prowl's office to discuss joining their sparks. He had hoped to try to get to know the mech a little better.

"No," Prowl answered. "I told you before that your time was yours to do with as you please. I have not received any negative reports about you so I have not concerned myself with your activities."

Prowl returned to his work dismissing Jazz with the words, "You may leave."

Jazz stared at his cold bondmate and then left the office. It was time to call a friend.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 9 of ?) written for the April 2011 challenge  
>Verse: G1 AU<br>Rating: PG  
>Characters: Jazz, Optimus, unnamed aide, mention of Prowl<br>Warnings: cursing  
>Summary: Jazz goes to Iacon for answers<p>

(I do not own Transformers.)

Jazz was escorted through the palace in Iacon by the High Lord's personal aide. Only the previous cycle he had contacted the aide using the chip Optimus had given to Jazz the day he had been legally bonded to Prowl. Without even being placed on hold the aide asked if Jazz would be able to meet with the High Lord the very next cycle. It was scheduled as an open-ended meeting which left Jazz wondering how many appointments had to be cancelled just to accommodate him.

As Jazz walked through the palace he decided that he didn't care how many were inconvenienced because of him. Optimus owed him an explanation for this mess. Jazz then noticed that they were not going to the office as they had the previous two occasions Jazz had been to the palace. Jazz was ushered into a room and the aide left shutting the door quietly behind him.

Jazz was clearly in the private quarters of the palace. Optimus rose from his seat and welcomed Jazz. He offered Jazz a seat and then stepped to a cabinet and prepared two cubes of energon. Jazz could see it was something unusual. Optimus brought the cubes over to the seating area and handed one of them to Jazz.

"It is Vosnian high-grade," Optimus explained.

Jazz looked at the cube of glowing purple energon. "Isn't it illegal to export this out of Vos?" he asked with a raised optic ridge.

Optimus sat down and took a sip of his own cube. "Drink it slowly, Jazz. It is quite potent."

Jazz frowned at how Optimus had smoothly ignored the question but did take a small sip. It was the richest energon Jazz had ever tasted. He did take care to drink it slowly, not just because of the potency, but also to enjoy the rare experience of being able to consume it.

After several klicks of silence Optimus looked straight at Jazz. "Don't be afraid to tell me what is on your processor, Jazz," he said kindly.

Jazz set down his cube on the table beside him and looked back at Optimus. If Optimus truly regarded Jazz as a friend then he would be able to handle what was coming next. "Optimus," Jazz began, deliberately ignoring titles, "what the frag were ya thinking when you chose me ta bond with Prowl?"

Optimus smiled because he had known exactly why Jazz had come. He wasn't bothered by the mech's use of language either since Jazz did have a legitimate complaint.

"This isn't funny, Optimus," Jazz nearly snarled. He stood up and paced back and forth through the sitting area. "Prowl is the coldest mech Ah've ever met. All he is concerned about as far as our bond is concerned is that Ah produce an heir for him."

Optimus allowed Jazz to pace a bit longer to burn off some frustration. Finally he sighed and said, "Jazz, please sit down and allow me to explain."

Jazz did sit down again, had another sip of his energon, and then crossed his arms glaring at Optimus.

"What do you know about Prowl's creators?" Optimus asked.

"His creators?" Jazz asked. "Nothing. Ah don't see what they have ta do with this."

Optimus shifted slightly. "They have everything to do with this. They are gone now, killed in a transport accident."

Jazz said nothing. His creators were gone as well but that hadn't made Jazz into a cold and unfeeling mech.

"Prowl's creators were each sparked into powerful Praxian noble families," Optimus began to explain. "Their bond was arranged for political reasons and they desired ultimately to take control of Praxus both economically and politically. They did not love each other. They gained economic control over Praxus but the city already had a ruling lord. Fortunately, they were not willing to resort to assassination to achieve their political goals. They decided that if they created an offspring they could arrange for a bond with the ruling lord of the city, who was not bonded at the time."

Optimus paused to have another sip of his energon and to gauge Jazz's reaction. Jazz had uncrossed his arms and was no longer glaring but he remained silent until Optimus had explained more.

"Prowl was sparked and raised with the singular purpose of one cycle ruling Praxus," Optimus continued. "Prowl was provided with every bit of knowledge he would need to rule a city. Unfortunately, the ruling lord of Praxus would not consent to an arranged bond, preferring instead to bond to a mate of his own choosing. Prowl's creators continued his education hoping that perhaps he could be offered as a bondmate to the heir of the ruling lord. Unfortunately, the ruling lord and his bondmate were killed in the same transport accident that killed Prowl's creators."

Jazz's look had softened a bit but Optimus knew he still had a long way to go.

"Since Prowl was the survivor of the most powerful economic family in Praxus," Optimus went on, "and had been prepared for ruling Praxus, the other lords of the city decided to appoint Prowl as the new ruling lord." Optimus sighed again. "Prowl had never been coached in personal relationships because his creators had always thought he would be bonded by arrangement to the family of the ruling lord. His creators were rarely ever together so Prowl had no example to observe. He was almost always being taught about leadership and administrative tasks so he never sought out relationships. He rarely had time for anything beyond his studies."

Optimus fell silent and Jazz leaned back in his seat. Jazz said nothing while he processed what Optimus had told him. So, Prowl had been sparked for the sole purpose of being bonded off to the ruling lord of Praxus just so his family could gain the political power it desired to go along with its financial power. That did explain quite a bit.

"Prowl's creators sparked him as a political pawn," Jazz stated and Optimus answered with a nod.

"So, if Prowl was busy all the time," Jazz wondered out loud, "how did the two of ya become friends?"

Optimus smiled again. "Prowl spent some time at the academy here in Iacon. He creators sent him here to learn about the politics of Iacon since the overall rule of Cybertron is controlled from here. We were assigned to a room together." Optimus chuckled at some memory. "Prowl was a cold-aft then but he got me through advanced probabilities and statistics. I owed a debt to him."

Jazz frowned again. "So, did ya decide to pay off the debt by arranging this mockery of a bond?"

Optimus shook his helm and his voice grew very gentle. "No. Prowl himself asked me to locate a suitable bondmate for him. Jazz, I know that Prowl is a cold-aft. During his time in Iacon I was able to get him to talk to me. It took a long time but I did discover that he can be a very interesting mech once you get to know him. You have the patience to do that as well. You have a tender spark, Jazz. I've heard about how you've been going to the medical facility in Praxus comforting injured younglings. You have gained a good reputation in Praxus and I've heard much about your honesty and integrity. Those are qualities that I know are appealing to Prowl."

Optimus fell silent. Before Jazz could speak again, Optimus said, "My carrier used to tell me 'cold armor, warm spark'. I believe that Prowl's spark can blaze hotter than a star if you can just break through his armor."

Jazz sighed at the mention of a carrier. "My carrier used ta say something similar," Jazz murmured. With another sip of his energon, Jazz looked at Optimus and asked, "So, how did ya get Prowl ta talk ta ya?"

Optimus broke into a wide smile. "Are you familiar with the game Swords and Shields?"

A/N: Each chapter seems to get longer. It is my hope that Prowl gains a bit of sympathy here since there is a solid reason why he is the way he is. I made up Swords and Shields – it sounds like something nobility would be interested in playing.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 10 of ?) written for the April 2011 challenge  
>Verse: G1 AU<br>Rating: PG  
>Characters: Jazz, Prowl, mentions of Optimus and Trailblazer<br>Warnings: none  
>Summary: Jazz and Prowl have an actual conversation<p>

A/N: Looks like this will be a total of 18 chapters. That is unless Prowl and Jazz give me any more grief and stretch it out a bit more. Yes, I realize this is chapter 10 so things need to get moving.

(I do not own Transformers.)

Jazz had spent most of the previous cycle in Iacon. Jazz realized that he really did have a friend in Optimus. After talking about Prowl for quite a while, they talked about a wide range of topics. Jazz still was not happy about his current situation with Prowl but at least he understood why Prowl behaved the way he did. Jazz was also not happy that Optimus had not been able to warn him prior to the bonding ceremony of what he was in for but Jazz had understood that as well. Jazz was encouraged that Optimus really did believe that he and Prowl could have a meaningful relationship.

Now Jazz stood outside of Prowl's office balancing two cubes of energon in one servo and holding his newest book file in the other and carefully tapped on the door. When he heard Prowl say, "Come in," Jazz took a deep sigh and entered the room. He shut the door behind him with his elbow. Prowl stared at Jazz and then ever so slightly raised an optic ridge as Jazz strode across the room toward the desk. Jazz set down one of the cubes on the desk in front of Prow. He then gracefully flopped into one of the chairs opposite Prowl on the other side of the desk and opened his book file while sipping at his energon.

Jazz read in silence for several klicks before Prowl finally spoke. "What are you doing, Jazz?" he asked with a slightly irritated tone.

Jazz paused in his reading and looked over at Prowl. "Ah brought ya some energon and Ah'm reading a book file."

Prowl continued to stare at Jazz. "That much is obvious, Jazz. Why did you bring energon to me and why are you reading in my office?"

Jazz sat up in his chair and looked over at Prowl. He took a swallow of his energon before answering. "Trailblazer said ya skipped yer energon this morning. Ah figured ya were busy so Ah brought some to ya." Jazz looked over at the untouched cube. "It isn't poisoned if that's what yer thinking."

Prowl looked down at the cube before him. It was true that he had skipped his morning energon so he lifted the cube and took a cautious sip.

Jazz grinned and made himself comfortable again in the chair and continued to read. He again read for several klicks before another question made him look up at Prowl.

"Why are you reading in my office?" Prowl asked.

Jazz answered, "Ah like the view."

Prowl glanced out the window. He appeared to be slightly confused. He looked again at Jazz. "There is nothing remarkable about the view."

Jazz couldn't help chuckling softly before saying, "It is from where Ah'm sitting." Prowl's confusion was adorable.

Prowl said nothing and finished his energon in silence. Once he had set the empty cube aside, Prowl spoke again. "What is this all about Jazz?"

Jazz looked Prowl straight in the optics and calmly replied, "Ah'm courting ya."

Prowl was really confused now. "Courting me? Why? We are already bonded."

"Yep," Jazz replied, "but ya need ta be courted. Ah'm not going ta go through life being bonded ta ya and not have any romance or interfacing." Jazz then looked hard at Prowl and used a tone of voice which was kind but firm, "It's not subject ta debate."

Prowl sat back and stared at Jazz. His expression was unreadable. After several long klicks, he picked up a data pad and went back to work.

Jazz hid his emotions well. He was relieved that Prowl had not argued. Jazz stayed put for several joors. He did spend part of the time reading. The rest of the time he spent watching Prowl from behind his visor. He carefully observed Prowl and studied him.

Prowl was very attractive. With time to look at him Jazz was again captivated by the thought that he was bonded to a Praxian. Prowl's red chevron begged to be kissed. His paint was simple black and white but elegant. Jazz's optics were constantly drawn to the regal doorwings which adorned Prowl's back. The few times prior to this that Jazz had seen them they were held high and stiff. They still were high and stiff but they were not still. They would move ever so slightly and appeared to reflect to some degree what Prowl was thinking. Jazz had no idea at this point how to interpret the meaning of those movements but they were interesting to watch. Jazz began to wonder what it would be like to touch those doorwings. Could Prowl be driven wild if Jazz caressed those appendages?

Setting that thought aside for the moment, Jazz watched Prowl as he worked. He had a sharp focus when it came to getting his work done. He was thorough and careful. Jazz's processor began to wander again as he wondered if Prowl could be that thorough and careful in the berth. From what Optimus had said, Jazz would have to teach Prowl but that was okay.

Eventually Jazz excused himself from the office since he was scheduled to visit the medical facility. Prowl looked up when Jazz left and gave a brief nod when Jazz collected his empty cube from earlier. Once Jazz left the room, he smiled to himself. Jazz considered the time successful because not once did Prowl ask about creating an heir.

* * *

><p>Jazz followed the same routine for two full orns. Optimus had said that Jazz had to be very patient and take his time with Prowl. Since Jazz now knew what he was up against, he was determined to work at it. If his carrier had been right about the coldest armor hiding the hottest spark then Jazz wanted to discover the passionate side of Prowl that had to hidden somewhere under that armor. During those orns Jazz discovered that he liked to read in Prowl's office. The chair was comfortable and he enjoyed the view. Jazz enjoyed watching Prowl. It also appeared that Prowl was growing used to Jazz's presence. Over time, his doorwings began to relax and moved a bit more. Jazz noticed Prowl's right doorwing would flick ever so slightly when Jazz entered the office and when Jazz left the office it seemed that Prowl's doorwings would sag a tiny bit. Prowl never did ask Jazz about an heir again.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 11 of ?) written for the April 2011 challenge  
>Verse: G1 AU<br>Rating: PG  
>Characters: Jazz and Prowl<br>Warnings: none  
>Summary: Jazz finds a weak spot in Prowl's armor<p>

(I do not own Transformers.)

Jazz carefully tended to his crystals. He had moved them outside once they started to grow at a steady rate. They were in containers behind the residence. They seemed to be doing well and had entered a stage of steady but rapid growth. These crystals would never grow as large as the ones in the Crystal Gardens but they should be the right size for the open area behind the residence once they had matured.

Jazz paused and thought how these delicate crystals were like his relationship with Prowl. At first, the crystals had to be treated with utmost care. Once they were established, they would grow rapidly for a time until they became strong and mature crystals. After that, they would continue to grow and become stronger with each passing vorn. So far, Jazz had done nothing beyond bringing Prowl energon and spending time close to him. Prowl would say a simple, "Hello," when Jazz entered the office and would thank Jazz for the energon. Jazz knew relationship still had to be treated carefully but it appeared that at least the relationship was established. It was time to find out if the stage of rapid growth could begin.

* * *

><p>Jazz sat in Prowl's office reading a book file. He decided it was time to make his next move.<p>

"Prowl?" Jazz asked.

Prowl looked up from his work giving Jazz his attention. Prowl's left doorwing fluttered slightly. "Yes, Jazz?"

Jazz wondered about that brief flutter and hoped it was a good sign. "Do ya like to play Swords and Shields? Ah noticed that ya have a set in the other room."

Prowl set down the data pad he had been holding. "Yes. I do like to play Swords and Shields. Are you familiar with how to play the game?"

Jazz smiled. "Yeah. My sire taught me how ta play. We didn't have a fancy set but that was okay. Ah spent joors playing with him. He used to say a good strategy game kept the processor sharp." Jazz hoped that last statement would be an enticement to Prowl. "So, want ta play a round with me?"

Prowl stared at Jazz for a few klicks as he considered this. Just as Jazz was beginning to feel a bit fidgety, Prowl stood and stepped out from behind his desk. "Yes."

Jazz sat up and had to contain his surprise. Optimus had said that Prowl enjoyed playing Swords and Shields when they were at the academy. Jazz knew that courting a mech did involve finding out what the other liked and then doing those activities together. Truthfully, Jazz did enjoy playing the game but hadn't found anyone else interested in playing since his sire died. Jazz had not expected Prowl to agree so easily. He grinned knowing he had found a weak spot in Prowl's armor.

* * *

><p>They set up the board on the table in the formal dining room where they would have plenty of room and be able to sit comfortably. Jazz was a good at playing the game but Prowl was much better. The game ended quickly with Jazz defeated. Prowl stood to leave.<p>

"Prowl, don't leave yet. How about another round?" Jazz asked.

Prowl hesitated. "I don't wish to embarrass you. You clearly know how to play the game and can play it well but you lack finer points regarding strategy."

Jazz knew he had made progress at that point. For the first time ever Prowl expressed concern for Jazz. It was just over a game but Jazz knew he would be willing to lose every game of Swords and Shields he ever played with Prowl if it meant growing closer to Prowl. However, Jazz knew that wasn't what Prowl wanted. Prowl wanted a challenge and Jazz was going to give it to him. "Prowl, Ah'm a quick study. Ah think Ah learned a few things watching ya play."

Prowl sat down again and together they reset the board. Prowl won the second game as well but it took longer. Jazz had taken note of Prowl's strategies and when Prowl attempted a similar attack in the second game, Jazz was ready for it. Jazz had to concentrate but he still took time to watch Prowl and Jazz liked what he saw.

Once the second game had ended, Jazz knew it was time to put the set away and get some recharge. They went their separate ways. Prowl retreated to his office to finish off the data file from earlier and Jazz went to his suite.

As Jazz stretched out on his berth he felt elated. During the second game he had seen how Prowl nodded when Jazz made a bold move. When Jazz successfully blocked an attack he noticed that Prowl's doorwings fluttered slightly.

Jazz thought back to his time singing before the bonding ceremony with Prowl. Jazz enjoyed it when Praxians were in the audience. He liked to see their doorwings quiver when he sang. Certain notes seemed to elicit that response. He was now seeing something very similar with Prowl. Jazz would continue to be patient. No doubt about it though, Jazz had found some common ground with Prowl. When it was time to make the next move, Prowl wouldn't know what hit him.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 12 of ?) written for the April 2011 challenge  
>Verse: G1 AU<br>Rating: PG  
>Characters: Jazz and Prowl<br>Warnings: mild swearing, kissing  
>Summary: Jazz breaks down Prowl's defenses<p>

(I do not own Transformers.)

Prowl and Jazz would play Swords and Shields two or three times each deca-cycle depending on their schedules. It took quite a bit of concentration on Jazz's part but he still had time to watch Prowl. After three full orns had passed, Jazz began to learn some of the meanings behind the movements of Prowl's doorwings. When Prowl was concentrating on something his doorwings would become motionless. When Prowl was relaxed his doorwings would sag a bit. When Prowl was challenged his doorwings would flutter.

During this time they also began to talk. Jazz had to ask Prowl questions at first to get him talking but eventually Prowl started to tell Jazz about Praxus and its culture. They discussed art and music and literature. Jazz discovered that he and Prowl enjoyed some of the same composers and authors. Prowl even asked a few questions about Jazz. It was during that time that Jazz realized he was falling in love with Prowl.

This particular cycle they were engaged in their longest game yet. Jazz had yet to win a game against Prowl but he had gotten much better. It was currently Jazz's turn and he carefully studied the board. He was fairly sure where he would make the next attack when he noticed something a bit out of place. Prowl's defenses were spread thin along one sector of the board. It looked like Prowl was trying to hide it by attempting to draw an attack along a different sector. Jazz checked to see if it was a trap. If it was a trap, it was a clever one. Deciding to take his chance, Jazz pressed an attack along the weak sector.

Jazz jumped a bit when one of Prowl's doorwings flicked sharply. The Praxian was frowning at the board. It had not been a trap. Prowl's defenses were open to attack and he was forced to move some of his offensive pieces to defensive positions. The game was over only a few klicks later with Jazz as the victor. Jazz sat silently as Prowl's doorwings actually quivered. Perhaps Jazz had been wrong about Praxians all along? Perhaps quivering doorwings were a sign of displeasure? Jazz was silent as he began to put the game pieces back in their box.

As Jazz put the box back on the shelf, Prowl said, "You played very well, Jazz."

Jazz felt a wave of warmth wash over him at the compliment. "Thank ya," was all he said. Prowl hadn't moved from his seat which was unusual. Prowl almost always returned to his office after a game unless he was very tired and went to his suite for recharge. Jazz decided now was the time to press a different type of attack. "Prowl?" he asked quietly, "could Ah show ya something?"

Prowl nodded and stood up allowing Jazz to lead them outside to the space behind the residence. Jazz's crystals were now nearly as tall as he was. In the darkness they were glowing, casting a soft light on the two mechs.

Prowl looked at the crystals for a while and Jazz looked at Prowl. Finally, Prowl turned to Jazz and said, "These crystals are already glowing. You've done well nurturing them."

Jazz could barely contain his excitement at receiving two compliments from Prowl in the space of only a few klicks. In fact, he acted on impulse and pressed a kiss to Prowl's lips. Jazz froze mid-kiss and stiffened at the realization of what he was doing. He stopped and began to step away but was stopped by a servo on his wrist. Jazz looked down at Prowl's servo firmly wrapped around his wrist and then looked up into Prowl's optics.

Prowl's voice was very quiet when he spoke. "No one has ever kissed me before. Not even my carrier kissed me when I was a youngling." Jazz remained motionless as the words filtered through his processor. He moved back toward Prowl and slowly pressed his lips again to Prowl's. Prowl didn't return the kiss but he didn't move away either.

Jazz pulled back again and was a bit puzzled until he remembered that he would have to teach Prowl everything. "It's okay, Prowl. Go ahead and kiss me."

Prowl looked away from Jazz. "I don't know how," he said. A hint of sadness could be heard in his voice.

Jazz reached up with his other servo, cupped Prowl's jaw gently, and turned Prowl's face back toward him. "Ah'll teach ya," he whispered. "Just do what Ah did."

Prowl looked into Jazz's optics and then leaned forward just barely brushing Jazz's lips before pulling away again. Jazz smiled warmly at Prowl to encourage him. "That was good, Prowler."

Prowl's doorwings flicked sharply. "My name is Prowl," he said sounding a bit annoyed.

Jazz chuckled a bit. Prowl could be oblivious but it was just so slagging cute. Jazz spoke in a low tone, "When we are in public, Ah will call ya Lord Prowl. When we are among friends, Ah will call ya Prowl. When we are alone, lover, Ah will call ya Prowler." He leaned in again toward Prowl and placed another soft kiss on his lips. Jazz lingered a bit longer this time and ended the kiss with a gentle brush of his glossa against Prowl's lips. Smiling again at Prowl, he prompted, "Go ahead, do what Ah just did."

Prowl again brought his lips to Jazz's. He softly kissed Jazz and tentatively brushed his glossa against Jazz's lips. Jazz gasped slightly and parted his lips causing Prowl's glossa to brush against Jazz's. Prowl froze and then drew away again looking a bit embarrassed and confused.

"It's okay, Prowler," Jazz soothed, "that's what's supposed ta happen." He stretched up and planted a kiss firmly on the center of Prowl's chevron. Prowl sighed deeply. "Hmmm, ya like that Prowler?" Jazz asked.

Prowl nodded. He let go of Jazz's wrist but seemed unsure of what to do next. Jazz gently took Prowl's servo and placed it on his hip. He repeated the action with the other servo and then placed his own servos on Prowl's shoulders. Their posture was bit stiff but Jazz didn't care. With time, Prowl would learn. After all, it had taken over seven orns to reach this point. Jazz was a patient mech when it involved something he really wanted. He really wanted Prowl. Still, he would continue to take his time. The last thing Jazz wanted to do was frighten Prowl, not when the Lord of Praxus was finally holding and kissing Jazz.

"Prowler," Jazz murmured, "just relax. Ah'm not going ta laugh at ya. Take yer time and enjoy what is happening." He softly kissed Prowl's chin and placed soft kisses along his jaw line, crossed over his cheek, and paused to nuzzle his nose against Prowl's. Prowl gave a small nuzzle back and again leaned forward to kiss Jazz. Jazz met him halfway and their lips melted together in a soft kiss. Jazz pulled himself closer to Prowl so their chest plates touched and he sighed when he felt Prowl tighten his grip slightly against Jazz. They stayed there for nearly half a joor that evening taking their time as they explored this new stage of their relationship softly kissing each other in the glow of the crystals.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 13 of 18) written for the April 2011 challenge  
>Verse: G1 AU<br>Rating: PG-13  
>Characters: Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, unnamed characters<br>Warnings: mentions of arousal, kissing, death, grief  
>Summary: Jazz meets Ratchet at the medical facility<p>

(I do not own Transformers.)

Jazz sat in Prowl's office reading a book file. It was not one that he had purchased but one that he had borrowed from Prowl. Jazz slowly sipped his energon. He also most definitely enjoyed the view. Prowl was working at his desk with his own cube of energon in one servo and a data file in the other. Prowl's doorwings sagged a bit and fluttered slightly. Prowl was relaxed and happy that Jazz was with him.

Jazz stretched a bit which caught Prowl's attention. Jazz flashed a smile at the handsome Lord of Praxus and Prowl smiled back shyly. Jazz was amazed how much Prowl had changed in the two deca-cycles since they shared their first kiss. Just as Jazz had been a quick study at the finer points of Swords and Shields, Prowl had learned quickly about kissing and touching Jazz. They still were going slowly, taking their time, savoring every little step they made together.

Their kisses were still quite tame compared to what Jazz hoped they would soon become. Prowl at least was relaxed now when he held Jazz close. Prowl had gained enough confidence to touch Jazz's servos and Jazz's face. The previous evening Prowl had been stroking his servo against Jazz's helm and accidentally brushed the base of one of Jazz's sensory horns. Jazz struggled to rein in the surge of passion he felt since he didn't want to frighten Prowl. Instead he told Prowl that it felt nice and then distracted Prowl by brushing the edge of his chevron. Jazz didn't tease Prowl for very long, not wanting to arouse passions Prowl wasn't ready to handle yet.

Jazz was making plans though for igniting those passions within Prowl and allowing him to fully experience the pleasures that went with them. Jazz no longer feared the time when he would merge his spark to Prowl's. He knew there would be a wonderful evening of interfacing leading up to that moment. Unfortunately, this cycle was not the time. Jazz closed his book file and stood. "Time for me ta go, Prowler," he said.

Prowl stood, stepped away from his chair, and walked over to stand before Jazz. Prowl reached down and took one of Jazz's servos. He softly kissed it and then kissed Jazz firmly on the lips. "Jazz," he said softly, "I am really proud of what you do at the medical center."

"Thank ya, Prowler," Jazz replied and followed with a soft kiss to Prowl's chevron.

"Mmm, you know I like that," Prowl said with dimmed optics.

Jazz smiled. "Yep, and Ah plan ta keep doing it."

Even though he didn't want to leave, Jazz slipped away from Prowl and walked out of the office. Jazz had an appointment with Ratchet before making his rounds to visit patients. He didn't want to keep the medic waiting.

* * *

><p>"Jazz, I am organizing a benefit program," Ratchet said. They were sitting in Ratchet's office. Instead of sitting behind his desk, Ratchet sat next to Jazz in one of the two chairs where visitors would normally sit. Ratchet liked Jazz and felt sorry for him being bonded to the cold-aft Lord of Praxus. He had not yet found the courage to ask how Jazz managed to deal with the situation. "Praxus is a wealthy city but there are still families that need help when it comes to medical services."<p>

"Count me in," Jazz said enthusiastically. "Just tell me what ya want me ta do."

"Well," Ratchet said hesitantly, "I think we could really draw a crowd if you would sing."

Jazz looked at Ratchet curiously.

Ratchet continued on, "Everyone knows you used to be a musician. It is also well known that you like to sing to the younglings here when you visit."

Jazz considered this and then nodded. "Sure, Ratchet, Ah think Ah…"

They were interrupted by an urgent call to Ratchet. "You are needed in the emergency bay immediately, Ratchet!"

Ratchet ran out of the room and Jazz followed. Ratchet may have been the administrator of the medical facility but he was still the best medic on staff. He was always happy to consult on difficult cases and offer guidance to the younger medics. He was rarely called for emergencies so when he was, it was serious.

Ratchet skidded into the emergency bay. "Status!" he shouted.

One of the younger medics shouted back, "Collision accident. Mech in vehicle mode hit a youngling and her carrier. Mech died instantly. Carrier died on the way here. Femme is critical."

Ratchet moved to the femme barely glancing at the grey frame of her carrier on the other side of the room. Ratchet pushed over to the medics tending to the femme and got to work sealing off ruptured lines and isolating circuits which were showering sparks. "More clamps!" Ratchet shouted. "I need help getting these lines sealed!"

Despite their best efforts, the damage to the femme was too great and her spark began to fade. It was only when Ratchet looked up and screamed, "NO!" that he noticed Jazz. The Lord Consort of Praxus was standing by the little femme's helm, leaning over her, and singing softly. Ratchet stared and gradually the room fell silent except for the soft singing. Jazz was singing an ancient Cybertronian lullaby soothing the femme's spark as it made the journey to the Matrix. Her carrier was gone and her sire was not there to comfort her. Jazz had stepped in and taken the role. He continued to sing even after the little femme's frame went grey. Only a klick later there was a commotion at the doorway and the femme's sire barged into the room and halted when he took in the scene. He wailed as he hugged his deceased bondmate and then made his way to his creation. Despite the grief he was experiencing, he still was able to blurt out, "Thank you for being with her." Jazz stepped back from the small frame and the mech hugged Jazz fiercely before turning his attention to the femme.

Jazz moved further back in a daze until he stood against the wall. Optic fluid flowed from behind his visor. He just stood watching as medics gently guided the distraught mech from the room and began to clean up the aftermath of the tragedy. Jazz didn't know how much time had passed. Suddenly, Ratchet was at his side, carefully leading him from the room. Ratchet led Jazz down the hall to the entrance of the medical facility. Ratchet spoke softly, "The audio is the last sensor to stop working. That little femme had your voice to accompany her all the way to the Matrix." Jazz was barely aware of reaching the entrance. Prowl was there and gently took Jazz by the arm giving Ratchet a brief nod and guided Jazz to the waiting transport.

Jazz sat down heavily and Prowl sat beside him. Tears continued to stream from behind Jazz's visor. Prowl didn't know what to do. It was a short ride back to the residence so Prowl just wrapped his arms around Jazz and held him, not realizing that was what Jazz needed most.

They arrived at the residence and Prowl carefully helped Jazz inside. Once the door was shut, Jazz began to sob. "It isn't fair, Prowler! That little femme never really got a chance ta live. Her spark was snuffed out by a senseless accident. A mech lost his bondmate and his creation and no one could do anything about it." Another sob racked Jazz's frame. "The sire arrived right after the femme died and do ya know what he did? He thanked me for being there with his creation as if Ah had done something useful."

Prowl wrapped his arms around Jazz. "You were there," he soothed. "The last thing she heard before meeting Primus was your singing."

Jazz nodded but then shook his helm. "Why?" he sobbed. Jazz had been around severely injured younglings in the medical facility before but he had not seen any of them die. This experience hit Jazz very hard.

"There's no answer for that," Prowl whispered. "Come on," he said softly and guided Jazz up the stairs. Jazz didn't notice that he had climbed the stairs and was blinded by tears as they moved down the hall. He was only vaguely aware of Prowl helping him lay down and of Prowl spreading a heating blanket over him. Jazz began to sob again softly and was grateful when Prowl laid down beside him and drew Jazz into his arms until Jazz fell into recharge with his helm pressed against Prowl's chestplates.


	14. Chapter 14

The reviews and comments have been awesome!

Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 14 of 18) written for the April 2011 challenge  
>Verse: G1 AU<br>Rating: PG  
>Characters: Prowl and Jazz, mentions of Ratchet and unnamed characters<br>Warnings: kissing  
>Summary: Prowl and Jazz deal with the aftermath of events at the medical facility.<p>

A/N: This was not exactly how I planned this chapter to turn out. Seems like Prowl and Jazz had other ideas for how this would unfold.

(I do not own Transformers.)

Jazz onlined with a processor ache. He groaned and kept his optics offline while he tried to remember what happened. Internal sensors warned him that he would have to refuel soon. His internal chronometer informed him it was still early in the cycle but later than when he normally onlined. He remembered going to the medical facility, talking to Ratchet, the emergency call, and… Oh. An adorable little femme cut down before she had a chance to truly live. Jazz's tank churned at the thought of the youngling dying right in front of him. He sighed and rolled over. He had somehow gotten home. Wait. Prowl came to get him at the medical facility, took him home, tucked him into his berth, and… Had Prowl really laid down beside him and comforted him or had it been a dream? Jazz wasn't sure.

With a deep sigh Jazz onlined his optics looking in the direction of his creators' image on the shelf by his berth. It brought him comfort during these difficult orns since the bonding ceremony with Prowl. The image was gone. Jazz briefly panicked. With his creators dead that image was one of the few precious reminders he had of them. Why would someone take it away? He leaned up on one arm and his optics widened in shock. He wasn't in his own berth. He slowly looked around the room and realized he was most certainly not in his berthroom. No, it couldn't be.

Jazz carefully climbed out of the berth and left the room. He walked into a sitting area. He was definitely not in his own suite. Prowl had been sitting in a chair. He stood up and moved over to Jazz. Gently, Prowl guided Jazz to a chair and brought him a cube of energon.

"It is mild-grade so it shouldn't irritate your tank," Prowl said softly. He then returned to his seat next to Jazz and watched to make sure it was completely consumed.

Jazz said nothing while he refueled. He was obviously in Prowl's suite which meant he had spent the night in Prowl's berth with Prowl in it. Well, the Lord of Praxus was certainly full of surprises. He really had been comforted the previous evening.

Once the energon was gone, Prowl leaned forward and looked carefully at Jazz. "Will you be alright?" he asked. "Ratchet was very concerned for you."

Jazz smiled slightly, "Seems someone else was even more concerned for me."

Prowl looked away but his face remained expressionless. However, his doorwings betrayed his emotions and they twitched furiously while he was obviously trying to keep them still.

"Prowler," Jazz whispered, leaning closer, "don't turn away, lover. Look at me."

Prowl slowly turned his helm back to Jazz. He was silent for several klicks while he looked at Jazz. Finally, he said, "I needed to keep an optic on you. I needed to make sure you would be okay."

Jazz was touched by what he heard. Prowl had finally opened up to him, showed concern, and had done what he could to comfort Jazz. Perhaps Jazz had underestimated Prowl and what he was ready for. Still, it was probably best to ease into this conversation. "Thank ya, Prowler," he said softly. "Ah appreciate it."

Prowl smiled slightly. He seemed to struggle with what to say next. Finally, he whispered, "I'm sorry, Jazz. I've made things so difficult for you. You have been so kind to me. You never lashed out at me, never got angry in front of me. When I saw you hurting, it really got to me." Prowl shifted a bit before going on. "I am ashamed that when we first met I told you I was planning to merge our sparks without even interfacing just so I could have an heir. I'm sorry."

Jazz was stunned by this confession. Prowl had already demonstrated through his actions that he cared for Jazz. Still, it felt as though barriers between them fell away leaving them vulnerable before the other. Jazz decided to push a boundary and see what would happen. "Apology accepted, Prowler." He paused and grinned wickedly, "So, when are ya gonna ask me ta move in with ya?"

Prowl looked startled but recovered quickly. "I guess you have already spent the night with me. So, Jazz, would you move in with me?" he asked with a soft chuckle.

Jazz nearly melted at the sound of Prowl's laughter. He wanted to hear much more of that. "Ah'd be delighted," he answered.

They worked on moving Jazz's possessions to Prowl's suite that cycle. They took their time and Prowl made sure Jazz was happy with where his things were placed. They took frequent breaks and Prowl made sure Jazz continued to refuel on the mild-grade until his systems had returned to normal. They discussed what had happened to Jazz and how he struggled to deal with what he saw. They made arrangements to attend the memorial service for the deceased and they checked in with Ratchet to assure him that Jazz was alright.

At the end of the cycle they retreated to Prowl's berthroom and awkwardly climbed in on either side of the berth. After a klick of silence, Jazz scooted over to Prowl and soundly kissed him. He then curled himself against Prowl and allowed his systems to start cycling down. Before he drifted off, he whispered, "Love ya, Prowler," not expecting an answer. He fell into recharge with a smile on his lips when he heard the reply, "And I love you, Jazz."


	15. Chapter 15

** **Please note that rating for this chapter is different from previous chapters.** **

Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 15 of 18) written for the April 2011 challenge  
>Verse: G1 AU<br>Rating: M  
>Characters: Prowl and Jazz, mentions of Ratchet and Trailblazer<br>Warnings: kissing leading to intimacy  
>Summary: Prowl and Jazz take the next step in their relationship<p>

(I do not own Transformers.)

Jazz was nervous. As a performer, he was rarely nervous when he took to the stage, getting a high from the attention and loving being able to connect with his audience. It had been a long time since he had performed other than singing at the medical facility to comfort younglings. He smiled at that thought. It had been difficult but he had returned to the medical facility a deca-cycle after the death of the femme and, with some encouragement from Ratchet, once again began to comfort patients.

Now Jazz fidgeted a bit and checked over his sound system again. It was small but it would be completely adequate. He reviewed the music selections he had made and lowered his visor over his optics. He always performed with his visor. It allowed him to watch his audience carefully without them knowing it. He didn't want them to feel uncomfortable knowing they were being scrutinized. Jazz watched his audience so he could change his performance to suit the mood. It was part of the reason why he had been popular. Besides, the visor added a bit of mystery to him.

Jazz turned and looked around the room. The dining table had been pushed off to one side and a comfortable couch had been moved to the end of the room opposite the sound system creating an open space as a makeshift stage. Jazz would have plenty of room to move and dance. A table had been set before the couch with two crystal cubes for energon, a decanter filled with Praxian high-grade, and a generous plate of energon confections.

Trailblazer had left earlier in the cycle to visit family and wouldn't return until late the next cycle. Jazz had requested that Prowl remain in his office until signaled. Taking a deep breath to try to settle his nerves, he signaled Prowl and moments later the Lord of Praxus emerged from his office and made his way to the formal dining room. He halted as he took in the sight and looked at Jazz questioningly.

Jazz smiled and explained, "It wouldn't look right for me ta be performing anymore like Ah used ta. Ah wanted ya ta hear me sing so Ah decided Ah would give a concert fer an audience of one." He pulled Prowl over to the couch and together they sat down. Jazz poured energon for both of them and offered an energon confection. They quietly enjoyed their energon together and Jazz had a few confections. With a smile, he said, "Get comfortable, lover, and enjoy the show."

Prowl settled in on the couch and watched with anticipation as Jazz moved over to his sound system. He started the first track, turned around, and began to sing. He sang three songs for the first part of his performance. They were all familiar traditional Cybertronian melodies. Prowl smiled as he watched Jazz move around the room. When the music stopped Jazz returned to the couch and sipped some more of his high-grade.

"That was marvelous, Jazz," Prowl said with a smile.

"Not done yet, Prowler," the musician said and moved closer. He leaned over and gave Prowl a sensuous kiss before getting up and retreating across the room again. This time, Jazz sang and danced to some upbeat popular tunes. Jazz's frame moved in perfect time to the music. Prowl was mesmerized by the performance. Jazz watched from behind his visor and could see Prowl's optics kept drifting to his hips, just as he was hoping they would.

With a flourish he returned to the couch once the music ended and snuggled next to Prowl. Again, he kissed his lover and this time reached up and gently stroked the bright red chevron gradually increasing the pressure ending with a gentle pinch at one tip. Prowl gasped and looked hard at Jazz. The musician grinned wickedly and stood again leaving the Lord of Praxus with the beginnings of unfulfilled desires.

Moving deliberately across the room again, he started the third and final set of music which consisted of traditional Praxian love songs. Jazz raised his visor so Prowl could see his optics as he sang. Watching Prowl carefully Jazz modulated his voice to sign at different tones. Finally, in the middle of the last song Jazz found the tone he had been searching for – the one that caused Prowl's doorwings to quiver. With one verse remaining, Jazz moved over to the couch and sat down beside Prowl, continuing to sing and watching those quivering doorwings. As the last notes of the song faded, he reached out to one doorwing and gently ran his servo along the top edge. This time Prowl initiated a kiss and Jazz was surprised but pleased at the intensity. He finally figured out what quivering doorwings signaled for a Praxian: arousal.

This time Jazz allowed sensations to wash over Prowl. He was careful and slow working with both his servos and his voice. Jazz gently ran his servos over Prowl's doorwings and enjoyed the feel of the smooth metal. Pressing his frame closer Jazz leaned over and kissed the center of the Prowl's chevron then slowly ran his lips and glossa along the edge. Prowl gasped and Jazz drew away smiling. Jazz stood and pulled Prowl to his peds. Picking up the plate of remaining confections he pulled the Lord of Praxus up the stairs to their suite.

* * *

><p>They did not merge their sparks together that night but Jazz did introduce Prowl to the sweet pleasure of interfacing. As he had every step of the way, Jazz took his time and worked slowly. He kissed and stroked and caressed his way along Prowl's frame taking the time to explain everything and teach and demonstrate since Prowl had no previous experience in this area. Eventually, Jazz had Prowl leaned back on the berth with pillows and cushions supporting his doorwings and upper frame. He was relaxed but aroused. Their interface cables were connected and their firewalls were down after Jazz had to talk Prowl through the procedure to lower them. Jazz pressed his frame against his lover and fervently kissed him enjoying it when Prowl moaned softly into his mouth. He looked so gorgeous spread beneath Jazz that he could scarcely believe he finally was experiencing the romance and interfacing with Prowl he had set out to have.<p>

Jazz was desperate to delve into Prowl's untouched systems but he held back for just a bit longer wanting to do one more thing to demonstrate how much he cherished this moment. He initiated a feedback loop which would allow Prowl to feel Jazz's pleasure through their cables. He took one of Prowl's servos and brought it to the base of one of his own sensory horns and guided Prowl to gently stroke it. He whimpered at the sensation and Prowl quickly caught on to what Jazz was doing watching Jazz's response with a mixture of curiosity and deepening arousal.

Jazz slowly began to navigate his way into Prowl's systems. He felt his lover tense at the new sensation and used his voice to soothe Prowl while reaching up to caress the doorwings spread behind them. Eventually, Prowl relaxed as he became accustomed to Jazz's presence and took his own tentative steps to navigate into Jazz's systems. They both continued to go slowly with Jazz reminding them both to enjoy the experience.

In spite of their resolve to go slowly, passion eventually took over and each was trying to please the other. Jazz was elated as he felt Prowl's overload approaching and encouraged it by returning attention to his doorwings and chevron. Prowl retaliated by passionately kissing Jazz and lavishing attention on his sensory horns.

As Jazz had hoped, Prowl's overload claimed him first and he was convinced that the pleasured cry of the Lord of Praxus was the sweetest sound he had ever heard. His own overload followed as he arched into the frame beneath him feeling Prowl's arms tighten around him. Soon they relaxed against each other panting to aid their fans in cooling their frames.

Once they had returned to their senses, Jazz reached over to the plate of confections and fed one to Prowl before biting into one of his own. They slowly worked their way through the remaining confections kissing each other lightly. The plate of confections consumed, they proceeded to interface each other into exhaustion falling into recharge tangled together both in body and system.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 16 of 18) written for the April 2011 challenge  
>Verse: G1 AU<br>Rating: PG  
>Characters: Prowl, Jazz, Ratchet, unnamed characters<br>Warnings: short but fluffy  
>Summary: Jazz performs in the benefit concert arranged by Ratchet<p>

(I do not own Transformers.)

Jazz was having a marvelous time. Ratchet had done a superb job organizing the benefit concert for less fortunate patients at the medical facility. A wide variety of acts had agreed to perform. There were soloists, bands, comedians, storytellers, and magicians. The venue had to be changed because so many had requested tickets. The performances were taking place on a temporary stage in the Crystal Gardens. Ratchet had seen to it that although the stage was temporary, the quality of the facilities and sound equipment was more than adequate.

Jazz was able to mingle with the other performers backstage before and after their acts. He got to meet up again with some of his old friends and acquaintances who were amazed at the change in his circumstances. They seemed a bit hesitant when mentioning the Lord of Praxus and wondered how such a warm and lively mech as Jazz could have possibly been bonded to someone as cold as Lord Prowl.

Jazz also got to meet new performers just getting started in their careers as well as those who were well-known. Everyone was happy to lend their talents to a good cause and the publicity preceding the benefit concert was sure to be a boost for everyone later on. It was a good outcome for all involved.

As the evening wound down, Jazz was looking forward to taking the stage. He was the last act to perform for the night and he had decided to sing several lullabies which the younglings at the medical facility always loved.

Jazz watched from backstage as the next to last performer entertained the audience with stories about ancient Cybertron. Ratchet approached and checked to make sure Jazz was ready. "You'll be on in another five klicks," he said quietly. "I know everyone has been anticipating hearing you sing." He moved away and Jazz sensed another presence beside him. He turned and looked up into the icy blue optics of Lord Prowl of Praxus. His face was set in the expressionless mask he wore in public but Jazz could see the love in his optics.

"Ah'm so glad ya came to hear me sing," Jazz whispered.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything," Prowl murmured against the musician's helm. "I'll be right here watching you."

"Did ya just get here?" Jazz asked curiously.

"No. I've been watching you from behind the scenes. You look like you've been having a good time," Prowl said as he nuzzled against Jazz.

Jazz smiled up at his lover. "Ah have," he whispered. "Thank ya for supporting me with this. Gotta go. My turn."

The previous act ended and Jazz was introduced to the stage. Prowl watched as Jazz took the spotlight, unaware that the couple had been watched closely by Ratchet. With a smile the medic approached the Lord of Praxus and agreed to the last minute request Prowl had made.

* * *

><p>Jazz watched the audience through his visor. As the last act of the evening, the lullabies would be a perfect ending for the concert. He went through a variety of them starting with standard Cybertronian melodies, moving on to ones he learned from his creators, and ending with much-loved Praxian versions.<p>

As Jazz sang through the last lullaby, he was startled when another voice joined his own. His professionalism allowed him to not show his confusion and then allowed him to not show his shock when he saw a mech step onto the stage with him. The soft baritone belonged to none other than Lord Prowl of Praxus. Jazz smiled and together they sang the last verse and chorus to an audience stunned into complete silence.

The last notes faded and silence stretched for nearly a full klick before thunderous applause split the air. Jazz leaned in close to Prowl and said softly, "Had no idea ya could sing, Lord Prowl."

The Lord of Praxus replied, "You should know by now Lord Consort Jazz that I can be full of surprises."

Ratchet stepped onto the stage and offered concluding remarks and thanked the audience for their time and contributions. Even though Ratchet was speaking, all attention was focused on the couple standing behind him on the stage. No one missed the fact that a private conversation was taking place and many were certain they saw a small smile on Lord Prowl's face. Everyone was shocked when they saw the Lord of Praxus place a tiny kiss on his consort's helm before leading him from the stage.

Everyone in the audience and later all of Praxus were convinced that Lord Consort Jazz was the luckiest mech on all of Cybertron. Prior to that evening, nearly everyone felt a bit sorry for Jazz and his situation. Now, they realized that had nothing to feel sorry about with him bonded to Lord Prowl. After all, it was said that the coldest armor hid the hottest spark.


	17. Chapter 17

* **Chapter is rated M** *

Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 17 of 18) written for the April 2011 challenge  
>Verse: G1 AU<br>Rating: M  
>Characters: Prowl and Jazz, mention of Optimus<br>Warnings: interfacing and spark merging  
>Summary: Prowl and Jazz consummate their bond<p>

(I do not own Transformers.)

"Prowler!" Jazz shouted.

"Yes?" Prowl purred into Jazz's audio component.

"Primus! Stop teasing me!" Jazz cried.

Prowl responded with a hard kiss but did not stop his explorations. He continued to press his servos under plating and rubbed the sensitive wires underneath. Jazz squirmed beneath his lover and tried to reach around to touch those exotic doorwings. He was thwarted when Prowl raised his doorwings high off his back and out of reach. He moaned with a combination of pleasure and frustration.

Jazz marveled at how quickly Prowl had learned in the berth about the pleasures of interfacing. He supposed he shouldn't have been surprised as smart as Prowl was, even though he had been so very ignorant about relationships. What had taken much longer was getting Prowl to open up and trust him. Their relationship had changed dramatically from when they had first met. Once Jazz realized he had been bonded to Lord Prowl of Praxus, he wanted to get as far away from the mech as he could. Now, he couldn't get enough of this complex and gorgeous mech.

Once the benefit concert had ended, Prowl took Jazz home and straight to their suite stopping along the way only to pick up two cubes of Vosnian high-grade from a cabinet in his office. Jazz didn't even bother asking about it but guessed that it had been a gift from Optimus. They slowly enjoyed their energon cuddled together on the couch in the sitting area of the suite while they talked about the events of the evening. After they had finished their energon, Prowl took Jazz by the servo and led him to their berthroom where he lowered him to the berth and proceeded to thoroughly kiss him senseless before escalating to mercilessly teasing his musician.

"I thought you wanted romance and interfacing," Prowl purred again.

"Yes!" Jazz moaned.

"Then let me," Prowl murmured.

Jazz allowed Prowl to completely take over and pleasure him. If Jazz had heard the whispers of the crowd at the concert about how he was the luckiest mech on all of Cybertron, he would have agreed because there was nothing hotter than seeing Prowl dominate in the berth, especially after all of the work it took to get there.

Prowl slowly moved his servos across Jazz's frame seeking gaps in plating and flicking his glossa along wires. Jazz had been patient in his teaching and now he was on the receiving end of those lessons. He whimpered at the slow sweet torture. "More," he murmured.

The Lord of Praxus smiled. He reached for Jazz's interface panel which slid open under his touch. He gently stroked the components causing Jazz to hiss at the sensations which were never quite enough to push him into an overload.

Prowl gently reached down and pulled Jazz's interface cable bringing it into contact with his own port and then connected his own to Jazz to complete the loop. He refrained from plunging into Jazz's systems and Jazz looked up with mild disappointment. "Don't want you to overload too quickly," he whispered. "You've told me all along to go slowly. Enjoy while I do this for you."

With patience that even Jazz found astonishing, Prowl slowly worked his way into Jazz's systems. He explored Jazz's frame and systems leaving no doubt of his intent but never with enough intensity to trigger an overload.

"Prowler! I need more!" Jazz groaned.

The Lord of Praxus leaned in close to the frame spread underneath him and whispered, "I'll give you everything if you'll receive my spark."

Jazz became still and his optics snapped to Prowl's. He felt his spark flare wildly within its chamber. He brought a servo to his lover's cheek. "Prowler?" he asked, "are ya sure?"

Prowl looked down at his mech. "I am sure. I want to share everything I am with you, Jazz. You've given me so much; I want to give myself in return."

Jazz nodded and ran his servos over the thin seam along the center of Prowl's chestplates. They began to split underneath his touch to reveal Prowl's sparkchamber. Jazz continued to watch in fascination as the sparkchamber split open bathing him in the soft glow of his lover's spark. Jazz couldn't help gasping at seeing another's spark. He felt his own spark almost leap out of its chamber being in such close proximity to another exposed spark. He took another moment to gaze at the glowing orb then looked up into Prowl's optics. "I'd never force you to do this, Jazz," he whispered, "I want to bond with you, not to produce an heir, but because I love you."

Jazz nodded again and commanded his own chestplates to part. He watched Prowl who was equally fascinated at watching the process occur with Jazz. He sighed as Jazz's sparkchamber split open and the light from their sparks lit the space between them.

The Lord of Praxus slowly lowered his frame onto Jazz's and softly kissed him while bringing their sparks into contact. It was not at all painful because of the interfacing which had preceded it. They continued their exploration of the other's systems and the sensations were amplified by the gradual merging of their sparks. Suddenly it seemed as if they were completely inside of the other and they couldn't tell where one began and the other ended. It was a marvelous experience where one knew the other completely if only for a few moments. Jazz could feel the trust that Prowl had for him. Prowl could feel the determination Jazz had to make their relationship work. Most of all, they felt love which seemed to have limitless depth due to the completely voluntary merge.

The ensuing overload was intense and deeply satisfying. Once the joined orb had split each portion returned to its chamber carrying part of the other with it. Neither Prowl nor Jazz would ever be alone again. As they relaxed from their overloads they shared the same thoughts. They were grateful to Optimus for bringing them together but they wondered just how he knew that they were right for each other.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: RL prevented me from posting the last chapter until now. Take comfort in the fact that the story of Lord Prowl of Praxus and Lord Consort Jazz is not over! I have decided to continue the story and will weave together other relationships and explain the origins of the Great War (in this AU). I have greatly enjoyed the reviews and comments!

Title: A Bond of Convenience (Chapter 18 of 18) written for the April 2011 challenge  
>Verse: G1 AU<br>Rating: PG  
>Characters: Prowl, Jazz, Optimus, and one more surprise at the end<br>Warnings: none  
>Summary: Prowl thanks Optimus for finding Jazz for him<p>

(I do not own Transformers.)

Prowl stood looking out the window at the palace gardens. The palace in Iacon had a beautiful crystal garden but it was small compared to the magnificent garden in Praxus. He hadn't been in Iacon since his bonding ceremony to Jazz. He was looking forward to a long talk with Optimus. He wanted to thank his friend for bringing Jazz and him together. Despite the rough beginning of their relationship, Prowl could not have asked for a more suitable match. They had first merged their sparks over a vorn ago and with every cycle their love grew deeper. With every spark merge their understanding of one another grew. Prowl felt a flutter in his spark. He knew Jazz was nearby and would join him later. Their bond was still too new for them to communicate through it but it would probably happen soon. For now, he was content to just feel love and adoration through the bond that linked them.

His thoughts were interrupted by movement behind him. Prowl turned and accepted the cube of Vosnian high-grade offered to him by his friend and they sat down in the comfortable sitting area. They only sampled their high-grade before setting it aside so that once Jazz joined them they could all enjoy it at the same time.

"Optimus," Prowl began quietly, "I cannot thank you enough for finding Jazz for me."

The High Lord smiled at his friend. "I am pleased that everything turned out so well. I have heard many good things about Jazz and his work with various causes around Praxus. I've also heard that public opinion about you has changed quite a bit from when you first took rule of the city."

Prowl nodded. He had always known that he had been sparked as a political pawn so he had never expected to find love. He had resigned himself to his fate so he had never taken any steps to develop romantic relationships. When he had taken over the rule of Praxus it had been difficult. The previous Lord of Praxus had no heir and there was a great deal of confusion and uncertainty after the unexpected death of the ruling lord. Prowl knew that he need to produce an heir to maintain a seamless rule of the city. The political stability of several cities on Cybertron was already precarious. Optimus needed as many cities as possible to be stable.

"Indeed. I must admit that when I first met Jazz I thought you were out of your processor. He is so very different from me. He was determined," Prowl said with a smile, "and persistent."

Optimus replied, "One must be persistent where you are concerned," thinking of how long it took for their own friendship to develop. "I am honored that you are my friend."

Prowl gave a small smile, "As am I."

They talked for a bit about the political situation on Cybertron and some social issues. Jazz joined them afterwards. Optimus grinned at seeing the lovers embrace and softly kiss one another. Prowl looked faintly embarrassed but Jazz just grinned back at the High Lord.

The three of them sat down and enjoyed their high-grade and visited with each other. As the cycle wound down, Prowl spoke softly, "Optimus, we have wondered… how did you know that Jazz and I would be a good match?"

Jazz nodded indicating he was curious about that as well. "Did you consult the Matrix of Leadership?" he asked.

Optimus shook his helm. "Jazz, I am not permitted to use the Matrix of Leadership for personal matters. I did look at many profiles before choosing you. I considered each of your backgrounds. I partially based it on experience from dealing with many individuals across the planet." A mysterious smile crossed his face, "I also used knowledge that comes with being a Prime."

They parted company soon after. Prowl and Jazz were shown to guest quarters for the night and Optimus retreated to his own berthroom for some much-needed rest.

* * *

><p>Optimus stretched out on his berth. He enjoyed cycles when he had friends visit. It gave him an excuse to clear his schedule and allowed him to forget about his work for a little while. As his optics dimmed a soft voice beside him asked, "The knowledge that comes with being a Prime?"<p>

Optimus chuckled and pulled his lovely bondmate close to himself. "Mmm, can't I have some secrets?"

Lady Elita looked at her mate making it clear that there were no secrets between them. They had been bonded long enough that their thoughts flowed freely through their bond.

/I told you they would be perfect for each other,/ she said through the bond.

/Yes,/ he agreed, /and I know to never argue with a femme./

The End

A/N: This has been a wonderful journey for me. Eighteen chapters in 18 days! I have received so many wonderful comments as well as some fantastic advice and suggestions regarding my writing. So, while the challenge is over for me, I don't think this story is over. I would like to know if you have any ideas or suggestions for more of the story. I have already received suggestions for an heir for Prowl and Jazz as well as hearing some more of the story from Prowl's POV. I already know this story will eventually receive a complete re-write but I'd really like to hear what needs more development and what needs clarification. Thank you for reading!


End file.
